An Uchiha Mother
by Jeshickah Knight
Summary: Hopefully a serise of oneshottype memories from Uchiha Mikito, Sasuke and Itachi's mother. It maybe from Mikito's viewpoint, but the main characters are Itachi and Sasuke...when they were little. Sorry, my attention's being diverted from this a lot!
1. To start

I am Uchiha Mikito, I am a wife and a mother. My husband and I are dead. My sons are the only members of our clan that are still alive. They are both well-known shinobi. Itachi is because he killed our clan. My own son murdered me. Itachi has only mildly disappointed me because of it. It was a show of his skill as a ninja, so as his mother, I must be proud of him. And I am.

My younger son, Sasuke, survived his brother's massacre. He has grown to become very successful as well. He wasn't even a Genin for a full year before he became a chunin. My pride swells for him. I know he has worked so hard at it.

I am proud of both my sons no matter what they do. I know they have both chosen power over friends. I know they both walk the path of evil. Still I am proud of the brave young men they have become.

Regardless that my Itachi is a member of the Akatsuki, he is my first born. I will always hold that fact above any other. Nothing he could so would stop me from loving him. He killed me and still I am proud, and still do I love him.

Sasuke joined Orochimaru, after the sanin attempted to destroy Konoha. He almost killed his best friend and teammate to do it, but he still did it. Still he is my baby, and I love him.

Evil or not, my boys are my boys and I will always love them. I watch over them always, even if they cannot see me, I am there. I watch them in everything they do, and I help them in anyway I can to accomplish what they want to do.

I know that Sasuke wishes to kill Itachi because of my and my husband's murders. I help him to get stronger, but only so he can feel ike he is stepping out of his brother's shadow. I know he always felt like his father only looked at him to be just like his brother. But Itachi is older.

I remember when they were little. Itachi looked after his little brother, and he was everything a mother could want as a role model for the little brother. Sasuke always looked to him for advice and help. They always were good boys, and always played together well. They fought, like any other boys, and that was fine.

But poor Sasuke. He always lived in his brother's shadow. Itachi was a prodigy, and I know Fugaku never seemed to show Sasuke any credit because of it. But I was proud of everything my little boy did. I exaggerated everything Fugaku ever said to me about him so he would feel more important. My husband did speak rather proudly of Sasuke, but not very often, and to no one other than me.

Still my boys are the loves of my life, or were as the case proves. Memories are all I have left of the happier times. With a mother's hope, I want those times to come back. I want my sons to be happy, even if I am no longer with them.

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: I own none of this! I don't own any of the characters (at least so far in this chapter) and the only this thus far I take any credit for at all is the idea of writing it. I got the idea to write about Mikito (which is her real name!) and her boys. If you're and Itachi-fan or Sasuke-fan, I am sorry if you don't like how your favorite character is portrayed, and I ask that you don't flame me just because of that…if you have a real reason to flame me, go right ahead, I look forward to reading it! And Thank you again to all my reviewers!! I hope my next year was as nice as this last one was. I dedicate this chapter, and this whole story to you!_


	2. Motherly Love

I can remember Itachi's face when he first met his little brother. He was five, and he didn't really like that he wasn't going to be the only child in our little family anymore. He loved being an only child, a prodigy, and a spoiled little brat, but Fugaku and I had decided that he needed a sibling, and I wanted another baby. I missed having a baby in the house. And so little Sasuke joined us.

"But mom, I don't want a little brother." Itachi complained, his face crumpled into a pout that made him look quite adorable. i kissed him on the forehead and smiled at him warmly.

"I'm sorry, Itachi, but it's not like we can take him back," I chucked a little, and he glared at me childishly, he truly was a spoiled little five-year-old. "Besides, you'll have fun playing with him when he gets older."

"But now he's just annoying and loud," he kicked his foot against the floor and fidgeted, trying to not focus on the baby in my arms. "And we never do anything fun any more. You and dad are always busy with him and you forget all about me!"

"Oh, Itachi, we could never forget about you!" I tried not to laugh so he wouldn't think I was just saying that.

"You don't mean that, you're just saying that to make me feel better." He wailed, not crying yet, just whining like any normal child.

"Okay, you caught me, we're only keeping you around now to look cute," I joked, laughing out right and the look on his face. "and now that we have Sasuke we really don't need you any more."

"I knew it!" and he started to cry, wiping his eyes furiously, trying to stop. "I should just go live with Shisui and his family, then you don't have to worry about me any more!"

I watched him storm off to his room and slam the door shut. I couldn't help teasing him, but maybe I had gone too far. He was just so cute trying to be tough and not cry; he had held back those tears for so long. I knew then, he would be a truly strong shinobi when he grew up. Motherly intuition told me that, and it proved true.

Fugaku wakled in and looked at me questioningly. "It seems Itachi's upset about something. He's packing up a bag right now, saying he's moving out. What did you say to him?"

"Oh, he just found out we don't love him anymore," I sighed jokingly, and watched comprehension dawn on my husband's face. "I think he's moving in with his friend Shisui."

"I see," he grinned at me. "Poor under-loved boy."

"Son't worry, I'll strighten everything out." I laughed quietly, and set Sasuke in his crib for a nap.

* * *

"Itachi, stop packing for a second and come here." I said, sitting on my son's bed as he ran around his room stuffing things in a tiny little bag and tried not to cry. It was very cute, I had to admit.

"Why? So you can tell me more about how you don't love me anymore?" he sniffed, not pausing in his packing.

"No, now you know that's not true, so come here." I opened my arms to him, and he reluctantly came and sat on my lap, his head hung low and his fist working back and forward across his eyes. "You know your father and I love you very much, and no little brother of yours is ever going to change that."

He sniffed again, and I hugged him close to me, rubbing his back gently. "That's not what you said before."

"Itachi, look at me," I spoke softly now, putting my hand under his chin and lifting is face so I could look him in the eye. He looked up at me with his overly-wet black eyes. He sobbed once and sniffed. I took the handkerchief out of my pocket and wiped his face with it. "Do you really think we would stop loving you just because we have another son now?"

He was quiet except for another ragged breath as he tried to stop crying. I looked at my five-year-old son, and couldn't even comprehend not loving him. He was absolutely perfect in my eyes, everything and anything I could have ever asked for in a son. I kissed his forehead and caught the single tear that started to roll down his cheek.

"Itachi, my love, I will always love you, not matter what." I said, hugging him tightly as he cried on my shoulder, his little arms wrapped around me. "There is nothing in the world that would ever make me feel any differently about you than I do right now. You are my son, and I love you more than you know."

"I love you too, mommy," he sobbed, holding me like he never wanted to let me go again. I couldn't help it; I started crying a little bit there too. He didn't know, he was too busy with his own tears to notice mine dropping down his back.

My dearest Itachi, he made me see everything in a new way with his childish views that I had long-forgotten. No matter, what he did, I never stopped loving him, and I never wavered in any feelings I had for him. My son is my son, and no act he could commit could change that. Not even his killing me.

* * *

_Aw, now don't you just feel all warm and fuzzy inside? I know I do, and I must say this chapter had me nearly crying as I wrote it. It was so much fun to turn Itachi into a whiny little kid. I just love him! And don't ask me how I could turn these words into a chapter with this much feeling, because honestly, I don't know!_

_Once again though, you know I don't own _Naruto_ or any of its characters…I only claim the idea behind this and the way I used my words. Seriously that's it._

_If you haven't read the blurb in my profile about this story, requests are more than welcome! I had so many great ideas for this, but I got distracted and lost them all…the story of my life. So if you wanna see anything in particular, just ask and I will write it! Also, review!! I really need some inspiration on this, and fans are the greatest source of it I know of!_


End file.
